La douceur de certains fait le malheur des autres
by Casilia
Summary: Harry Potter et ses deux amis sont partis à la recherche des horcruxes. Une jeune femme, Rebecca, sera amenée à déménager chez les Weasley pour une raison quelque peu étrange...


« La douceur de certains fait le malheur des autres »

Peut-on parler de malheur lorsqu'il nous apporte aussi de bonnes choses, ou faut-il simplement classer ces deux évènements dans un casier différent, les fermer à clef et passer à autre chose ?

C'était une journée de juillet. Même si l'été avait depuis peu pris le pas sur le printemps, le soleil n'était pas au rendez-vous et la pluie trempait les vitres de toutes les maisons. La seule chose à faire contre ce temps glacial était de s'asseoir bien au chaud sur un fauteuil, devant la fenêtre avec un bon chocolat chaud, et se moquer occasionnellement des passants qui se faisaient tremper. Mais la distraction était bien faible : personne n'osait sortir et ceux qui s'étaient fait surprendre s'étaient réfugiés dans des bars. Alors pourquoi le chaudron baveur était-il vide ?

Enfin… vide n'est pas le mot exact. Le barman, Tom, se tenait derrière son comptoir, sa baguette magique à la main comme s'il s'attendait à une attaque à tout moment. Un autre homme était assis à une table poussiéreuse, tenant à la main un verre rempli d'un étrange breuvage qui l'était tout autant. Il semblait attendre quelqu'un, et c'était apparemment une personne importante pour qu'il accepte de patienter dans un endroit si sordide. Cette personne en question avait sûrement été retardée par la pluie.

L'homme assis à la table semblait horriblement fatigué, au sens propre du terme. Ses cheveux grisonnants se devinaient sales et de longues cernes s'étalaient sous ses yeux, bien qu'étant en partie cachées par une cicatrice s'étalant sur une partie de son visage. Cet homme, comme vous l'avez sûrement deviné, s'appelle Remus Lupin. Et il attend quelqu'un depuis un bon bout de temps, vu qu'il regarde sa montre au moins toutes les dix secondes.

La porte pivote enfin, et laisse entrer une femme qui vient à peine de dépasser sa majorité moldue. Ses traits sont fins, ses cheveux bruns avec des mèches blondes vénitiennes, et elle porte magnifiquement bien la frange. Ils sont secs, et on peut remarquer qu'elle ferme un parapluie. Bien qu'elle ait l'air frais, ses traits lui donnent un air de profonde fatigue. Comme Lupin, elle a de grands cernes et, si l'on regarde bien, on peut apercevoir un cheveu blanc sur le haut de son crane. La femme n'a pas à beaucoup regarder autour d'elle, elle aperçoit rapidement Remus Lupin qui l'attend. Celui-ci lève les yeux, et l'invite d'un geste de la main à s'asseoir.

De deux gestes, la jeune fille commande la même chose que l'homme. Une bierraubeurre, en somme. Ce dernier la toisait avec un drôle de regard, et la femme se décida à briser le silence pesant.

« — Sale temps, murmura-t-elle, plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose. Vous avez réussi à ne pas vous tremper ?

— En fait, je suis là depuis un bon bout de temps, répondit Lupin avec un regard empli de reproches. Avant même que la pluie ne commence.

— Oui, j'ai été retardée, s'excusa-t-elle. Je me suis endormie. »

Le regard de l'ancien professeur se fit plus insistant. La femme but une gorgée de son verre, et regarda ailleurs.

« — Alors ? demanda-t-il finalement, impatient. Qui ?

— Personne cette fois-ci. J'essaie de ne plus dormir. »

Lupin soupira.

« — Mademoiselle Meadow…

— Rebecca.

— Rebecca. Vous ai-je informé du fait que la vie de certaines personnes reposait sur vous et vos nuits bien pleines, d'au moins six heures ?

— Oui, justement je… Je ne prends pas le risque que l'on me découvre. C'est trop risqué, et je n'ai pas envie de me voir dans un de mes cauchemars. »

Ce fut au tour de Rebecca de soupirer, et elle ferma les yeux, sûrement de fatigue.

« — Si c'est un problème d'endroit, nous pourrions peut-être vous transférer, proposa Lupin.

— Où ça ? Au quartier général de votre société secrète ? Je préfère plutôt me rendre directement chez Vous-Savez-Qui et me présenter à lui comme étant une de leur menace principale ! »

Encore un soupir, Lupin et Rebecca le poussent simultanément.

« — Le terrier ?

— Terrier ? demanda la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

— C'est la maison des Weasley. Même si elle est surveillée par les mangemorts depuis l'incident… du mariage, je suis sûr que vous serez en sécurité là-bas,

— Sincèrement, regardez-moi bien. »

Elle se rapprocha du loup-garou.

« — Vous pensez vraiment que je vais aller m'incruster chez des gens que je ne connais ni d'Êve, ni d'Adam ?

— Pour survivre, oui. »

Le silence s'installe entre les deux interlocuteurs. Rebecca a rejeté son dos contre la chaise, et semble réfléchir. Lupin, lui, regarde la femme avec une expression indéchiffrable.

« — C'est d'accord. »

****

Aujourd'hui, il fait grand soleil. C'est comme si le temps se moquait de nous, avec ses changements d'humeur incessant. Nous sommes au lendemain de la rencontre entre le loup garou et l'étrange jeune fille au chaudron baveur, le bar le plus réputé chez les sorciers. Nous sommes également au lendemain de la fuite d'Harry, Ron et Hermione du Terrier. Tous les Weasley sont réunis dans la maison familiale, excepté le cadet des garçons, Percy et Bill. Rebecca vient d'arriver devant la maison biscornue, qui ne semble tenir debout que par magie. A ces pensées, la jeune fille sourit. Doucement, gênée par le poids de la valise, elle s'approche de la porte, respire, et finis par toquer. Presque tout de suite, une femme rousse, petite et replète lui ouvre la porte. Celle-ci lui sourit chaleureusement avant de déclarer :

« — Rebecca ! Nous t'attendions ! »

Rebecca affiche un air surpris.

« — Mrs Weasley, je suppose, répond la jeune fille d'un ton un peu froid malgré elle et se claqua intérieurement pour ça. Merci de m'accueillir ici.

— Oh, c'est un plaisir, tu sais. Même avec quatre enfants à la maison, elle me semble toujours vide ! Entre, ajoute-t-elle en s'écartant légèrement. »

Avec un signe de tête en signe de merci, et avec le sourire, elle pénétra dans la maison où elle allait peut être passer quelques semaines, le temps que tout se calme (la guerre ou ses rêves). C'était chaleureux, pas comme son appartement qu'elle avait laissé. Les meubles et les objets éparpillés donnaient l'impression qu'une bataille venait d'avoir lieu, et étrangement, cela lui donnait l'impression d'être en sécurité. La salle à manger-cuisine se trouvait presque directement dans l'entrée, et Rebecca pu rapidement distinguer tous les Weasley présent dans la maison, trois garçons, un homme, et une fille. Ils étaient accoudés à une table, l'air de s'être levés quelques minutes auparavant et leurs cheveux uniformément roux en bataille. Ils avaient plongés leurs regards dans leurs bols et leur visage était dénué d'expression.

« — Dites bonjour à notre invitée, ordonna Weasley avec un sourire crispé, comme si elle avait peur que celle-ci puisse les juger. »

Il y eut quelques grognements étouffé, et quelques toux pour avoir fait l'erreur d'essayer de parler en même temps que d'enfourner quelque chose dans sa bouche.

« — Bonjour à vous aussi, répondit-elle d'un air joyeux.

— Rebecca va vivre avec nous quelques temps, comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, continua Mrs Weasley, troquant son sourire contre un masque sévère. »

Devant le silence qui s'installait, Molly se tourna vers son invitée.

« — Rebecca, chérie, je vais te montrer ta chambre. »

C'est à ce moment précis que tout le monde sembla se réveiller : Ginny se redressa rapidement.

« — Je peux vous accompagner, si vous voulez, proposa-t-elle

— Non Ginny, je pense que ça va aller. »

Rebecca essaya de cacher encore une fois son air surpris. Elle secoua sa baguette et sa valise s'envola, passant devant les deux femmes.

« — Pourquoi voulait-elle nous accompagner ? demanda Rebecca, une fois arrivée a bonne distance de la salle à manger.

— Parce qu'elle voulait entendre ce que j'avais à te dire. Nous voilà arrivées ! »

Mrs Weasley poussa la porte et la garda ouverte quelques instants, le temps de me laisser entrer avec ma valise. J'étais dans une pièce où se trouvait uniquement un lit et une armoire.

« — Je pensait d'abord te faire loger avec Ginny, mais la chambre de Bill est vide, donc c'est ici que tu t'installera. C'est un peu vide pour l'instant, mais tu peux accrocher des posters, faire venir les meubles de ton appartement… Fais ce que tu veux, c'est ta chambre maintenant.

— Merci, Mrs Weasley. C'est parfait.

— Tant mieux, alors. Pour ce qui est de ton… rôle, par rapport à l'Ordre. On ne m'a pas vraiment dit ce que tu faisait, mais si tu as quelque chose, quel que ce soir, tu peux nous le dire à toute heure de la journée et nous te conduirons au Q.G. En fait, nous y sommes demandés au moins une fois tous les deux jours. Tu pourras venir avec nous demain, d'accord ?

— J'en serais enchantée.

— Bon, je te laisse, tu as l'air fatiguée, je suppose que tu as du te lever tôt. Je te laisserais une assiette de ce midi, si tu as faim.

— D'accord. Merci beaucoup, Mrs Weasley, de m'accueillir et tout ça… Je vous remercie.

— Déballe tes affaires, d'accord ? Fais comme chez toi. »

Et elle était partie. En fait, si Rebecca avait cet air épuisé, c'est qu'elle n'avait encore pas dormi cette nuit : ces choses qu'elle voyait… C'était effrayant, mais heureusement, cela n'arrivait que la nuit. Sans même sortir ses affaires, et sans même enlever ses chaussures, Rebecca s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormi presque aussitôt. Elle fût réveillée par quelques petits coups portés sur le bois.

« — Ca va ? me demanda une voix, se voulant inquiète. »

Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour retrouver mes esprits, et comprendre enfin que c'était à elle que l'on avait parlé.

« — Oui, répondit-elle simplement. »

Elle s'assit sur le lit tandis que l'un des jumeaux Weasley entrouvrait la porte.

« — On s'inquiétait, il est assez tard, murmura-t-il. C'est l'heure du dîner, on doit t'attendre ? »

Elle regardait par la fenêtre : en effet, la nuit était tombée et était déjà bien avancée.

« — Oh, déjà ? murmura-t-elle. J'arrive dans une minute, mais vous pouvez commencer déjà à manger. »

Sans un mot de plus, Fred ou George ferma la porte et avec un CRAC ! sonore, il transplana. En bas, Rebecca pu entendre les cris de Mrs Weasley qui devait surement s'énerver contre son fils. Sans un bruit, comme si elle avait peur de réveiller quelque chose ou quelqu'un, elle descendit l'escalier et se rendit dans la salle à manger avec une certitude : elle ne pourrait pas continuer à dormir uniquement la journée. Ce soir, elle se coucherait à la même heure que tout le monde, et tant pis si elle se réveillait en criant.

La démangeaison causée par l'herbe sur laquelle Rebecca était allongée lui fait ouvrir les yeux. Tout de suite, son regard devint suppliant, et elle se mit à gémir faiblement.

« — Pas encore… murmura-t-elle . S'il vous plaît, pas encore… »

Mais son cauchemar était bien réel. Elle rêvait, encore une fois, d'une mort. Elle se sentit se lever, contre sa volonté, et marcher en direction d'un ruisseau. La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle : elle était dans un bois, comme à chaque fois, et bientôt elle le verrait. Ces corps, Rebecca ne les comptait plus. Quand elle ne prévoyait pas, elle se souvenait de tout, et dormir était devenu peu à peu pour la jeune fille une torture.

Le pire, dans ses rêves, c'était de ne rien contrôler. Elle était là, elle sentait tout. Le vent, l'herbe sous ses pieds nus, et elle portait même son pyjama. Pourtant, tout échappait à son contrôle, et même le clignement des yeux ne lui était pas accordé. Elle tourna la tête, malgré elle, encore. Il était là, et elle s'approchait pour le voir de plus près. Le corps était, comme toujours, allongé près de la rivière, les yeux vitreux et un sourire éternel figé sur son visage. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années. Plutôt grand, les cheveux blonds et le front ridé.

D'un un sursaut, Rebecca ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'elle fit fut de prendre une grande respiration, suivie de quelques halètements. Enfin, quand son souffle se fit régulier, lorsque son cœur reprit une allure régulière et normale, elle se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Heureusement pour elle, le soleil était déjà levé : rester dans le noir après avoir rêvé de cadavre avait un petit côté morbide et vraiment effrayant. Petit à petit, comme à chaque fois que ça arrivait, Rebecca s'efforçait de vider sa mémoire. Un jour, elle l'espérait, les rêves s'arrêteraient comme ils avaient commencé. Alors, elle retournerait dans son appartement, et pourrait enfin dormir tranquille. En attendant, elle tentait de se trouver le plus de courage possible en elle pour tout surmonter.

Elle s'habilla, se coiffa et descendit dans la salle à manger pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Tout le monde était déjà là, et Rebecca se doutait qu'il devait être tard, vu que c'était les vacances.

« — Rebecca, chérie ! s'exclama Molly en la voyant arriver. Bien dormi ?

— Bonjour, Mrs Weasley, répondit-elle. Bonjour tout le monde, ajouta-t-elle en regardant à la table.

— Tu as de la chance, on vient juste de commencer. Les garçons mangent tellement qu'il ne te serait rien resté. »

Rebecca sourit et s'assit près de la petite rousse, qu'elle devinait comme étant Ginny. Mrs Weasley fondit sur elle au moment même où elle posait les pieds sous la table pour lui servir du bacon, des toasts et des œufs.

« — Tu es bien maigrichonne, je trouve ! s'exclama Molly en la regardant de haut en bas.

— Ben voyons… murmura Ginny. »

S'efforçant de manger l'intégralité de son repas pour ne pas paraître impolie, Rebecca passa un bon moment en compagnie de la famille Weasley. Quand elle était à Poudlard, ils avaient tous beaucoup fait parler d'eux, surtout lors de sa sixième année. En effet, Rebecca était au premier rang pour apprécier la « fuite » des jumeaux Weasley. Charlie, elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment, elle savait juste qu'il avait été capitaine de l'équipe de quiddich, et avait fait gagner Gryffondor plus d'une fois. Ginny, quant à elle, était connue surtout pour être sortie l'année dernière avec Harry Potter. Le couple avait été celui dont on avait le plus parlé, et même si Rebecca était déjà partie de Poudlard, elle en avait entendu parler du fin fond de sa campagne profonde.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'entièreté de la famille avait transplanée (Rebecca avec Molly par escorte) devant la « Chaumière au coquillage », la nouvelle maison de Bill et Fleur Weasley, d'autres membres de la famille. Rebecca fut très surprise de constater que le « Q.G » de la société secrète était si accueillant. Elle y réfléchit à deux fois avant de se frapper pour avoir refusé l'invitation de Remus Lupin, mais décida que finalement la compagnie humaine était bien plus agréable, même si elle n'était pas encore à l'aise. Mais cela viendrait, elle le savait.

L'intérieur de la maison était aussi agréable que l'extérieur. Tout était réellement parfait : Rébecca avait l'impression de se trouver dans un conte de fées. Dès leur arrivée devant la maison, une femme magnifique vint nous accueillir avec un grand sourire : ses cheveux blond-argenté ondulaient sous un vent qui n'était pas présent, ses gestes étaient mesurés et élégants. Fleur Weasley, sûrement. Elle les invita à entrer et à nous asseoir autour de la table en bois présente dans la salle à manger. Ginny fût invitée à monter à l'étage avec Fleur, sois disant pour lui montrer une chose qui durerait plus d'une heure. Bon gré mal gré, la rousse s'exécuta, et elle monta avec une moue ennuyée.

Et là, en voyant le sourire des frères Weasley face à leur petite sœur, une chose lui manqua cruellement. Des amis, elle s'était habituée à ne pas en avoir depuis près d'un an. Mais maintenant, de nouveau dans une société (bien qu'elle soit réduite), elle ressentait le besoin de se lier avec d'autres personnes que son journal intime (même si elle ne le tenait plus à jour, les rêves étant devenus trop nombreux pour pouvoir tous les retranscrire). Jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours, elle remarqua un trou béant au niveau de l'endroit où devait se trouver l'oreille d'un des jumeaux. Maintenant qu'elle avait un moyen de les différencier, elle se souviendrait sûrement mieux de leurs noms. Remus Lupin arriva finalement, accompagné de sa femme, Tonks. Il lui en avait parlé une fois, lors de l'une de leurs rencontres au chaudron baveur. Rebecca les salua d'un signe de tête, et Lupin lui accorda un sourire qui se voulait encourageant, même si il ne réussit qu'à creuser une porte dans l'esprit de la jeune femme que le doute s'empressa d'emprunter : de quoi devait-elle avoir peur ?

Autour d'un café, la réunion débuta.

« — Alors ? demanda Lupin à Rebecca, et personne ne comprenait de quoi il parlait. Vous avez rêvé, cette nuit ?

— Oui, répondit-elle faiblement, regardant ailleurs. Un homme grand, blond, d'une quarantaine d'années, et comme je ne l'avais pas vu avant, je ne saurais vous en dire plus. »

Le regard incrédule des autres occupants de la table interpella Remus. Il lui lança un regard surpris.

« — Vous ne leur avez rien dit ?

— Pour ma défense, j'ai passé ma journée à dormir et le repas du soir est bien trop important pour risquer de le gâcher avec ces histoires morbides.

— Quelqu'un pourrait bien m'expliquer de quoi vous parlez, tous les deux ? les interrompit Tonks. Parce que, les cachotteries c'est drôle quand personne ne sait que vous en faites…

— Rebecca voit des morts pendant son sommeil.

— En fait, je les vois avant qu'ils ne meurent. Lupin s'est mis en tête de tous les sauver un par un, et cela fait quelque temps qu'il se penche là-dessus, même s'il n'a pas encore réussi. »

Le silence s'installa devant cette déclaration. Tout le monde avait l'air surpris.

« — On voit souvent des choses étranges, dit le jumeau avec une oreille sur le ton de la rigolade, mais ça, c'est vraiment trop bizarre. »

A la grande surprise de Rebecca, cette blague fut la seule que quelqu'un ai dite sur son « don ». La discussion autour de ce sujet continua quelque peu, puis ils embrayèrent sur un autre sujet : aider Harry Potter, même s'ils ne savaient pas où il était allé. Bill eut l'idée de créer une radio transmise magiquement et protégée, et la motion fut adoptée. La préparation prendrait sûrement quelques semaines, et la famille Weasley du Terrier devait se charger de sa création. Rebecca se sentait étrange, elle avait la drôle d'impression d'être acceptée tout en ne l'étant pas. Elle voyait bien qu'ils essayaient de ne pas parler de certains sujets devant elle, et cela ne lui déplaisait pas plus que ça. Porter la responsabilité de certains secrets lui donnerait des envies de les crier au monde entier, elle le savait. La réunion ne s'attarda pas plus, car Ginny descendit. Lupin glissa un petit mot à l'oreille de Rebecca avant de partir, lui promettant de faire en sorte de trouver l'homme, même si c'était stupide de chercher quelque chose qu'il ne trouverait définitivement pas. Mais l'espoir fait vivre, n'est-ce pas ?

Le déjeuner ainsi que le dîner se déroulèrent à la chaumière aux coquillages. Rebecca trouvait cela tellement agréable qu'elle aurait voulu que ce moment ne se termine jamais. Malheureusement, la nuit tomba et les Weasley furent contraints de rentrer chez eux, accompagnés par leur invitée. C'est dans le salon, autour d'un lait de poule, que se termina la journée. Le moment approchait ou la jeune femme serait obligée de monter à sa chambre comme les autres, et le moment aussi où elle se retrouverait seule en essayant de penser à autre chose que cette solitude. Ainsi, Ginny et Charlie furent les premiers à monter au lit, suivis par Fred et George. Pour ne pas retarder Molly et Arthur qui devaient attendre par politesse qu'elle se rende dans sa chambre, elle montait aussi. Elle n'enfila pas un pyjama : il lui donnait trop envie de dormir. Sans me mettre sous les draps, laissant le froid envahir son corps pour se tenir éveillée, elle s'assit sur le lit.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui avait poussé Fred à faire un geste comme celui-ci, mais quelques minutes plus tard, le jumeau toqua à la porte, et sans attendre une réponse quelconque, entra. Il avait un livre à la main, et cette attention réchauffa le cœur de Rebecca.

« — Je pensais que tu voudrais de ça… murmura-t-il. Pour rester éveillée. »

Un sourire, maigre, mais bien présent, éclaira le visage fatigué de Rebecca.

« — Merci, répondit-elle en se levant et en prenant le livre qu'il lui tendait. Ça va m'être d'une très grande aide.

— Je peux rester avec toi, si tu veux. Il se peut que je tombe raide mort de fatigue, mais je peux.

— Tu sais, ce n'est pas obligé…

— Alors, je reste, affirma-t-il en s'asseyant par terre, juste devant le lit de Rebecca. Puisqu'on en est à causer à de tout et de rien à 2 heures du matin, parle-moi un peu de toi.

— Oh… heu… J'ai eu 19 il y a deux semaines, et j'étais à Poudlard chez les Poufsouffle. Mes parents sont des moldus, mais nous nous sommes disputés il y à peu, et depuis je n'ai plus de nouvelles. En classe, je n'étais pas très forte, j'ai abandonné l'arithmancie et la divination dès que j'ai eu mes BUSE, et ma matière préférée était les runes anciennes. J'ai eu presque toutes mes BUSE et mes ASPIC. »

La nuit passa si vite que Rebecca avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait duré qu'une heure. Fred buvait ses paroles, comme elle buvait les siennes. Quand le soleil pointa son nez, il s'autorisa à retourner dans sa chambre et Rebecca dormi quelques minutes. Juste assez pour reprendre des forces.


End file.
